1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiographic image detection device, a radiographic image detection method and a computer-readable storage medium, and in particular, relates to a radiographic image detection device such as a radiographic image detection panel or the like, and a radiographic image detection method and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
Radiation detectors such as FPDs (Flat Panel Detectors), in which a radiation-sensitive layer is disposed on a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) active matrix substrate and that detect irradiated radiation such as X-rays or the like and output electric signals expressing the radiographic image expressed by the detected radiation, and the like have been put into practice in recent years. As compared with a conventional imaging plate, this radiation detector has the advantages that images can be confirmed immediately, and video images also can be confirmed. Further, portable radiographic image capturing devices (hereinafter also called electronic cassettes), that incorporate such a radiation detector therein and store radiographic image data outputted from the radiation detector, also are being put into practice. Because the electronic cassette has excellent portability, images of a patient can be captured while the patient lies as is on a stretcher or a bed, and it is also easy to adjust the region to be imaged by changing the position of the electronic cassette. Therefore, even cases in which images of a patient who cannot move are to be captured can be dealt with flexibly.
On the other hand, in an electronic cassette that handles weak signals such as radiographic image signals, there is the possibility that external noise or the like will affect the radiation detector. If noise becomes mixed-in with the radiographic image signals, it is difficult to acquire high-quality radiographic images. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-247102 discloses the following technique in an imaging device that usually carries out communication with a control device: unintended artifacts arise in acquired images due to the effects of power source voltage/ground potential fluctuations from the communication module that is usually operating, or due to the effects of radiation noise that accompanies the communication operation, and therefore, at the time of reading-out the acquired image charges of the imaging device, the communication module within the imaging unit is stopped so as to enable acquisition of good images.
Further, JP-A No. 2011-4857 discloses the following technique: in elongated imaging that carries out imaging at plural imaging regions by moving the irradiated region of radiation and a radiographic image generating device (an FPD), unintended image noise arises in the radiographic image data at times of reading-out the image data and at times of communicating. Therefore, in the elongated imaging, by not carrying out the radiographic image data read-out operation during movement of the imaging region, good radiographic image data is acquired.
However, stopping the communication module at times of reading-out acquired image charges of the imaging device, or not carrying out the radiographic image data read-out operation during movement of the imaging region, as in the techniques disclosed in aforementioned JP-A No. 2006-247102 and JP-A No. 2011-4857, limits the stopping of the read-out operation of the imaging device and the read-out capability of the imaging device. As a result, there is the problem that the user operability for the technician who is capturing the radiographic images and for the subject (the patient) is poor, such as preparations for the next imaging cannot be carried out, or, even if it is desired to confirm an image immediately after the image capturing, the captured image cannot be displayed right away, or the like.